I would never give up
by Lovable Esme
Summary: Vanessa Grissom is a very adorable girl of Gilbert Grissom and Sara Sidle. Her presence would always been waited by everybody. How they would react at the last thing they ever think would happen on Vanessa? What was happening to her?
1. A moment

**Hi everybody! Vanessa and I are back! Sorry if you have waited so long for us! So now, come and read another story of Vanessa! (AN: Vanessa said hello to you!) Also thanks for my friend Marymel who had help me considering the idea of this story...**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Vanessa squealed happily as she saw her parents stood there waiting for her.

Sara and Gil couldn't help but smiled toward their three years old girl. As the girl ran toward Sara, she knelt and opened her arms to greet the cute girl in her embrace. As Vanessa was secure in Sara's arms, she stood up and bounced the girl gently.

Gil tucked Vanessa's brunette brown hair behind her ear. "How's your day sweetie?"

Vanessa shrugged, "Cool… Lots friends, but they didn't understand signing language… It's not as cool as in the Lab… Can I just come with mommy and daddy to the Lab? Please?"

For a three years old girl, little Vanessa's brain already grew faster than other kids. She could understand if the situation was not a joking situation and would become as serious as possible.

Gil chuckled and caressed Vanessa's cubby cheek, "Honey, you understand the word 'working' right?"

Vanessa nodded in agreement, "Then you know if mommy and daddy were working, we can't bring you even we were really wanted it…" Sara continued,

Vanessa nodded again but then she let out a cute yawn and rubbed her eyes. She rested her head on Sara's shoulder and closed her eyes, she instantly fell asleep.

Gil laughed quietly and caressed Vanessa's hair that fell past her chest. "She needed a haircut…" Gil murmured,

"She's not a boy Gil… Let her grow her hair, she's a girl and she's really cute with her long hair… Come on let's go home…" and with that, Sara, Gil, and the sleeping Vanessa went home by their car…

**So how's the family moment? Cute isn't it? Reviews please...**


	2. Visiting grandma

**Almost there! You're so near to the main problem!**

Gil, Sara, and Vanessa waited the door to been opened.

As it was opened by an old woman Vanessa signed, _grandma!_

_Vanessa! My little girl!_ The old woman signed and hugged Vanessa.

_Grandma I miss you!_ Vanessa signed,

_I miss you too girl! _Then the old woman turned to Gil and Sara, _you two took a good care on my only granddaughter right?_

Gil smiled, _of course mom! _Then he turned to Sara, "Betty asked if we took a good care on her only granddaughter…"

Sara smiled and nodded, "Of course Betty… Vanessa is our sweetheart…" Gil helped her translate her words to Betty.

_Yes of course she's such a sweetheart, right girl?_ Betty cooed Vanessa,

Vanessa giggled, even for a deaf like Betty; Vanessa's giggle was so cute. _Mommy and daddy said I could stay with you and didn't go to the daycare!_

_Really?_Betty looked up to her son; _it is odd Gil, you usually more prefer daycare… Is there something wrong?_

"Vanessa… Grandma had lots of flowers inside… Go check it out…" Sara said,

Vanessa nodded and ran inside.

_Betty, we just want you to watch Vanessa okay? Don't let her out from your sight… Please? _Gil asked,

_Well I won't mind if she played here… But could you at least tell me what's wrong?_

Gil looked at Sara, "She wanted to know what's wrong…"

"We have to hurried, tell her we would tell her later…"

_We would tell you later… We must hurry…_

Betty nodded, _would you at least say good bye to Vanessa?_

Gil asked the same question to Sara. "Yes please…" Sara looked inside the house, "VANESSA!" she called,

Vanessa ran out with a pot in her hand, "Yes mommy?"

"We have to go now. Be a good girl okay?" Sara said and kissed Vanessa's cheek,

"Of course mommy…"

Gil messed Vanessa's hair, "We'll pick you up later…"

"Okay daddy… Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" and with that Sara and Gil walked to their car and drove away…


	3. What happen with Vanessa?

__**Okay third chapter! What would happen to Vanessa?**

_I would make chocolate cookies okay sweet pea?_ Betty signed to Vanessa,

Vanessa smiled happily and nodded, _alright grandma… I would be here…_ she signed and played with her toys in the kitchen.

Then door bell rang, Betty felt the vibration on the floor. Vanessa looked up to her, _it just the door bell sweetie… I'll open it first okay?_ Betty signed and went to the door.

She opened it and two men stood by the door, suddenly the first man grabbed Betty and closed her mouth and nose with a cloth. Betty was struggling but because the drug on the cloth she became faint and then passed out.

"Take the girl!" the first man ordered his friend,

"Okay boss!"

The second man walked carefully to the kitchen, Vanessa was playing with her toys and the man was behind her back. The man closed her mouth so she can't scream or yell, he picked her up and Vanessa was struggling in his arms.

"Stop it kid! It's useless you know!" the man shouted to Vanessa,

Vanessa muffled and kept struggling to freed herself. The boss walked into the kitchen,

The second man looked up, "What should we do to her boss? She keep struggling, we can't walk out if she struggling like this, the neighbors would became suspicious."

"Let's drug her like the old woman." The boss said and pushed the same cloth to Vanessa's mouth and nose.

Vanessa blinked because of the drug; she then became faint and passed out. The kidnappers then put her in a black sack and took her to their car…


	4. Where's Vanessa?

Judy ran into the break room where Gil, Sara, and the rest of the team were enjoying their coffees.

"Mr. Grissom! I need to talk to you! Now! You too Sara!" Judy said in urgent,

"What is it?" Gil asked,

"Please Mr. Grissom, you and Sara need to come with me!" Judy said and pulled both Sara and Gil out…

~~0~~

A police officer waited them by the receptionist desk; his face was filled with concern and worried.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grissom, I'm Officer Parker."

"Officer Parker what's wrong? Why you had to call both of us?" Gil asked,

"Sadly we just received a phone call from Mrs. Betty Grissom neighbor about Vanessa Grissom."

"What happen to her?!" Sara blurted out,

"We believe she just been kidnapped."

Sara closed her mouth with her hands, her legs were shaking and felt faint. Tears flooded on her eyes and flowed through her cheeks.

Gil can't say or react; he froze in his state of surprise. Their only daughter, their precious Vanessa; just been taken away from them.

Sara fell to her knees, she started to sob hard, Gil held her on the shoulders but he couldn't say the things he usually said to his guys if something happen to their family member. It was his daughter, his own daughter who had been kidnapped. He couldn't lie to himself and Sara, saying that everything is going to be okay. Somehow the cold and calm Gilbert Grissom just had a heartbroken. Who could kidnap such a sweetheart like their Vanessa?

The rest of the team approached them and froze as they saw Sara cried, it was like an eclipse for them, Sara would never cry except something was really happening.

"Sara… What's wrong?" Catherine asked and touched Sara's damp cheek,

"Vanessa…" Sara cried,

Catherine knew Sara was not in the condition to explain anything so she looked up to Gil, "What's wrong with Vanessa?" she asked,

"She's been… kidnapped…" Gil words were barely whisper,

Everybody gasped, "Oh god… What should we do now?" Greg asked,

"We'll do the AMBER alert; don't worry Sara, we would find her…" Capt. Brass said,

Nick knelt in front of Sara, "You have to be strong Sara… We have to find her and you have to keep strong for her okay? I know she would do the same, she would keep strong for you…" he said and took Sara's hands,

Sara shook her head faintly, "Vanessa… I need her! I want Vanessa!" she cried,

"You're a strong CSI Sar… Come on we have to find her…" Warrick said and poked Sara's shoulder,

"NO! I want Vanessa! I only want her!" Sara shouted,

"Sara needed to rest Gil… Bring her home, let her sleep and calm herself… She can't help in this condition…" Catherine whispered to Gil,

Gil nodded and pulled Sara to stand, Sara buried her face on Gil chest. "We are going to go home okay? You need to rest first…" Gil said while rubbed Sara's back,

Sara shook her head, "I need to find Vanessa…" she whispered,

"But you won't help in this condition… The team would find her and you can join them if you calm yourself first… You need to sleep…"

Sara eventually nodded silently; Gil led her out from the Lab.

As Sara and Gil walked out the CSI team asked for the detail to the officer. After they got all the information they needed they headed to the crime scene, Betty Grissom's house...

~~0~~

The Lab guys watched silently at the TV as it showed the AMBER alert,

"AMBER alert had been turned on by the CSI Las Vegas team. The victim is a three years old girl, Vanessa Andromeda Sidle Grissom. She last known wore a silk purple dress with white tights. She had brunette hair with brown streaks, pale skin, and blue eyes. If you saw her please contact us."

**Poor Sara and Gil... Where's Vanessa?**


	5. My little girl

Sara and Gil lay down on their bed; Sara was still crying and buried her face on Gil's chest. "Where is she Gil…? Where's our Vanessa?" Sara whimpered,

Gil caressed his wife's hair, "I wish I could give you an answer… But I don't know Sara… We will find her, I know we will…"

"But she's all alone… She's three years old Gil! She must be scared…"

"She's a strong girl Sara, I know she is… She just like you, she won't give up…"

"I want my little girl…" Sara whispered before she fell asleep...

~~0~~

"Sara you sure you'd be okay?" Catherine asked as she saw Sara and Gil approached to the team who was processing the scene.

Sara nodded silently, tears marks still visible on her face and her eyes were red from crying.

Sara walked into the house with her kit; before Gil could follow her Catherine stopped her.

"Is she got enough sleep?" she asked,

"Yes… She kept crying in her sleep and once she woke she didn't want anything except go to the scene and find Vanessa… I need to watch her Cath." And with that Gil followed Sara inside.

The team didn't have lots of useful evidences, they knew the kidnappers were pro, they didn't left much trace in the house. Betty were still in shock, she do her best to remember what's wrong and told it to the officer with the help of a translator.

Gil walked toward his mother; Betty realized Gil's presence and turned to him. _Gil I'm so sorry… You told me to watch her but I failed. I'm so-_

_Shush… Mom it's okay, I know you did the best that you could to watch Vanessa… Don't blame yourself okay?_

Betty shook her head, _but this is my fault. If I didn't open the door for them Vanessa would be still with us… How's Sara?_

Gil sighed, he didn't really want to talk about his wife's condition but Betty is his mother, she had right to know. _She took it very bad. She cried in her sleep and won't do anything except search for Vanessa… Mom I need to go process the scene okay?_

Betty nodded; _tell her I'm sorry…_

_I will… _And with that Gil ran to Sara who was hardly dusting the prints while holding her tears…


	6. Mommy I want to go home!

**Let's check on Vanessa, shall we?**

Meanwhile...

Vanessa cried in the room in an abandon room. Her silk dress was covered in dirt as she sat on the ground.

The man who kidnapped her slammed the door opened, "Could you shut up?! My boss would mad at me if you're not shut up!"

"Mommy! I want my mommy! Let me go! I don't like be in here! I want to go home!" Vanessa cried,

"Shut up! Of course we wouldn't let you go! Now shut up or I'll hit you!" the man snapped,

But Vanessa kept crying and pissed him off; he walked forward and slapped the little girl. Vanessa instantly stopped and touched her burning cheek.

"There. If you made any noise again I would hit you again, do you understand?"

Vanessa nodded silently. The man walked out and slammed the door behind him…

~~0~~

"What would we do to the little girl?" the man who being called 'boss' asked to a woman,

"We'll wait George. Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle had to felt our revenge toward them." the woman said,

"But until when Laura? And why you have to be the boss?" George asked,

"Because I'm the one who had the idea on we revenge to Gil and Sara by took their daughter!" Laura snapped then she turned to Jack, "How's the kid?"

"She been crying but after I slapped her she became quiet."

Laura smiled, "Good job. I don't want to hear her noisy cry, it's disturbing. So now if the girl made any noise just hit her until she shut up okay?"

Both George and Jack nodded in agreement…

***face became red* No one had right to hit little Vanessa! Please Reviews so that Vanessa won't get hurt anymore... *cry***


	7. The phone call change everything

**Okay firstly thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciated them...**

The next day Grissom's cell phone rang in the break room, he picked up and a voice of a familiar woman shocked him.

"Hello Grissom… I believe you remember my voice?"

"Laura Garris…" Gil murmured,

"Exactly! Now would you put on the speaker? I want the other heard me."

Gil did what he had been told, Sara and the rest of the team waited nervously.

"Well now I believe you all the CSIs were waiting for my explanation?" Laura asked,

"Yes!" Sara answered,

"Oh hello Sara! I bet your reaction toward Vanessa been kidnapped was very shocked and sad, isn't it? The news about her disappearance is all over Las Vegas. She was so important huh?" Laura's tone was casual,

"What do you want from us?! You took her aren't you?!" Sara blurted out,

"I'm not going to dirt my hands, that just not my style you know? Oh yeah right, you know because you worked at my case. Well I hoped you can work this one."

"Just tell me where Vanessa is!" Sara shouted,

"I'm not that stupid Sara! I'm not going to tell you that easily! Even though why you want that noisy little girl anyway? Oh and don't worry she's not hurt, a much."

Sara's anger burned, "What do you do to her?!" but Laura already hung up,

Everybody froze, that phone call was really shocking. Sara grabbed the phone and dialed the number back but no one answered and then the phone just died.

"It's a disposable phone Sar…" Nick said softly,

Sara won't give up; she took the phone and stormed out. She gave it to Archie and waited behind him impatience.

After a while Archie turned to her, "I can't get anything from the phone. Not even a location. I think they crushed it. Sorry Sara."

Sara was frustrated; she stormed out and went straight to the bathroom.

"Please check on her Cath…" Gil pleaded,

Catherine nodded and went to the bathroom, she found Sara sobbing in the end of the cubicle.

"Sara I know this is hard… But we can't give up. You have to stay strong for Vanessa… I know she wouldn't do stupid things to damage herself, she's a smart girl." Catherine said softly,

"She's three Cath! Three years old! She must be scared!"

"Yes, I know she would be scared but she won't show it to people, just like you. She would keep her feelings for herself because she's a strong independent girl, just like her mother. Now I want you to be strong, just like her okay?"

Sara nodded and stood up, "If I found who took Vanessa, I swear I would kick their asses and made them felt what I felt!"

Catherine smiled, "Come on, we have to find them…"

**Even the strong hearted Sara Sidle couldn't hold her tears if her little girl had been kidnapped... Like what you guys said, I hope they'll find her!**


	8. The last piece of the puzzle

**The last piece of the evidence would be found here!**

Archie had worked for hours without taking any break in front of his computers, he just wanted Vanessa came back safely to the CSIs. The suspects have been arrested but Vanessa was still nowhere to found.

For the CSIs and Lab techs Vanessa was their final piece in the team. She was always closed to everybody, she loved to meet them and they were excited when Vanessa visited.

Archie sip his third coffee before turned to the monitor again, Gil walked in and sighed. "Archie go get some rest." He ordered,

"No… Not until I found any evidence on Vanessa…"

"You had been working nonstop since Vanessa's disappearance… You need to go grab some rest Archie…"

"But…"

"No buts me Arch, go to the break room or go home…"

"Hey wait I catch something!"

Gil rushed to Archie's side; a faint buzzing sound in the background can be heard from the speaker.

"I'll separate Laura's voice with the background…" Archie informed,

The buzzing sound was louder but there was nothing else beside it, no other sound, whimper, cry, nothing.

"Desert… She was in the desert when she called! There's no place in Las Vegas that could be this quiet except the deserts!" Gil exclaimed happily,

"Uh well yeah but… Deserts were all around us boss…" Archie interrupted,

"Listen to the buzzing sound! That must be electric, just the same place we found the woman that was buried alive in a crate! There's a chance Vanessa is there!"

"You mean Vanessa is buried alive?" Archie lowered his voice,

Gil seemed to just notice it, "Oh shit! Archie narrow the location! I would never let anybody buried my daughter alive!"

**Hi a little bit information about the next chapter, I took the situation from when Nick was kidnapped! Thanks for the reviews!**


	9. I promise

"VANESSA! VANESSA CAN YOU HEAR ME SWEETIE?!" Sara yelled while she walked in the desert,

Everybody was calling Vanessa while they walked in the desert Archie had narrowed down. Sara's ears caught a faint knocking sound from underneath the ground. She ran to the sound and listen carefully.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Vanessa's voice was so low but Sara somehow could hear her,

"Vanessa! Here! She's here! I could hear her!" Sara called and waved her hands to the other,

The other ran toward Sara, they brought shovels in their hands. They started to dig the ground, after a while a big plastic box could be seen. A three years old girl was inside, knocking desperately to the cover.

"Vanessa!" Sara shrieked,

"Mommy!" Vanessa cried and knocked the cover again,

"Vanessa, it is okay baby. We are here now. Don't worry okay?" Gil said,

"Get out! Vanessa wanted to get out!" Vanessa cried again,

"You have to move from there ma'am… We have to dig her out…" one of the search team said to Sara,

"No! I'm not leaving without Vanessa!" Sara shouted,

"But we can't do anything if you still there."

"Sara he's right… Let's move okay?" Gil said softly and pulled Sara away from the grave.

The search team began to dug the grave; just then Catherine saw explosive bombs around the grave. "Stop! Stop digging! Everybody stop!"

Everybody turned to her, "Why you order them to stop?! We have to save Vanessa!" Sara argued,

Catherine knew explaining to Sara would be useless, so she pulled Sara to stood beside her and then she pointed the explosive bombs.

"If we dug her up the explosive would explode!" Catherine explained,

"Then how we're going to save Vanessa?! We must save her!"

"If my theory is right then this must be as same as Nick's grave! We have to equal Vanessa's weight!" Gil said,

The dredge with tons of sand on it moved slowly toward the grave.

Sara ran to the grave, Vanessa was crying again in the box. "Mommy! I want to get out!" she cried,

Sara really wanted to cry there but she had to stay strong for Vanessa. She placed her hand on the transparent cover. "Vanessa I want you to listen to me okay? Nod if you understand!"

Vanessa nodded, "Place your hand on mine, now!" Sara commanded,

Vanessa did what her mother told her, "Now we're going to open the cover but you have to stand still in there until we say so, okay?"

Vanessa was confused and scared but she nodded, "Good girl…"

Sara opened the cover; Vanessa's hand was reaching for her. Sara took Vanessa's hand but didn't pull her out even though she really wanted to. Sara then curled a rope around Vanessa's waist and made sure it was strong enough.

"Now close your eyes and hold your breath when the sand come sweetie! Just like when we were swimming with daddy okay?"

Vanessa nodded and did what she told; Sara quickly knelt in front of the grave.

"You have to back off Sara!" Gil said,

"No! I'm going to catch her!"

Gil followed to kneel beside her, "What are you doing?" Sara asked,

"I'm going to cover both of you from the explosion! I'm not letting you into this alone…"

Sara nodded, as the sand been poured into the grave everybody pulled the rope that attached to Vanessa. She flies and landed exactly into Sara's embrace. The bombs went off and Gil covered his family from the explosion with his own body.

As the explosion finished Sara opened her eyes and looked straight to her daughter. Vanessa was shaking in her mother's embrace and buried her face on Sara's body.

"Vanessa!" everybody called,

Vanessa looked up to her mother's deep brown eyes; "Mommy!" then she looked at Gil, "Daddy!"

Sara hugged her daughter close and Gil hugged them both, "My baby… It's okay honey you save now… Mommy's here…" Sara whispered,

Vanessa curled her little arms around Sara's neck and clung on her, "Mommy didn't give up searching for me?"

Sara pulled Vanessa away from her body so she could see Vanessa's bright blue eyes, "I would never give up on you…"

Vanessa smiled, "Promise?" she asked and hold her pinkie,

Sara attached her own pinkie to Vanessa's, "Promise…"

~THE END~

**So how is it? Vanessa is safe now! **

**And just for an information to those who worried about Vanessa's condition, after Sara said that she's promise the CSI team quickly brought Vanessa to Desert Palm Hospital for recovering, so now she's fine. The suspects had to spend a very long time in the jail for kidnapping, torturing, and buried a little girl; especially she's the daughter of Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle. Sara almost kick their asses but been stopped by Gil... **

**Thanks for reading! Maybe I'll write another story about Vanessa again, if you guys want and reviews of course... **

**Love, ~RIR~**


	10. Author Note Please read! Important!

**Hey guys! I want you all tell me how my stories are! What do you think of them? Don't be shy, go reviews or PM me, I won't bite *laughs*. Just tell me how you all feel about another Vanessa story, should I make them or not? I would really appreciated everything you write for me...**

**Regards,**

**-RIR-**


End file.
